Przymierze
Ludzie Krasnoludy Nocne elfy Gnomy Draenei | lider = Król Varian Wrynn Rada Trzech Młotów Tyrande Whisperwind Malfurion Stormrage Prorok Velen Gelbin Mekkatorque Genn Greymane Aysa Cloudsinger | pozostaliLiderzy = Jaina Proudmoore Anduin Wrynn Danath Trollbane Wielka Admirał Jes-Tereth Lord Darius Crowley Vereesa Windrunner Shandris Feathermoon Broll Bearmantle Brann Bronzebeard Kurdran Wildhammer Velog Icebellow Nobundo Ivar Bloodfang | frakcja = alliance | baza = Kalimdor Północny, Pyłowe Bagnisko, Khaz Modan, Azeroth }} :Ludzie, nocne elfy, krasnoludy, gnomy, draenei i dzicy worgeni tworzą wspaniałe Przymierze. Dumne i szlachetne, odważne i mądre rasy pracują razem, by zachować ład w Azeroth. Przymierze kieruje się honorem i tradycją. Jego władcy to wybrańcy sprawiedliwości, nadziei, wiedzy i wiary. :W czasach, gdy królują chaos i niepewność, Przymierze nieustannie podejmuje próby zaniesienia światła w najciemniejsze zakątki świata. Przymierze (aka "Wspaniałe Przymierze" lub "Nowe Przymierze") jest jedną z dwóch głównych politycznych frakcji śmiertelnych ras w Azeroth, drugą jest Horda. Przymierze było kiedyś zwane "Sojuszem Lordaeron" (lub Sojuszem Ludzi, Elfów i Krasnoludów), gdy jego dowództwo było skupione w Lordaeron. Jednak Przymierze zostało zmuszone do przeniesienia masy swoich sił do Kalimdoru i południowych królestw Azeroth: Stormwind i Khaz Modan, po tym jak Plaga nieumarłych zniszczyła Królestwo Lordaeron kilka lat wcześniej. Chociaż Przymierze straciło wielu członków, zyskało w zamian nowych sojuszników. Członkowie Główni członkowie Narody ludzi - główna rasa Przymierza stanowiąca trzon jego oddziałów. Każde niepodległe królestwo ludzi pozostaje w sojuszu z Przymierzem. * Najsilniejsi pozostają we Wschodnich Królestwach. Posiadają również liczne miasta i obozy w Outland i Northrend. Następujące narody pozostają członkami Przymierza: * Stormwind - jeden z członków założycieli Sojuszu Lordaeron po zniszczeniu Stormwind podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Miasto zostało odbudowane po Drugiej Wojnie. Jedno z nielicznych państw, na które nie spadły nieszczęścia Trzeciej Wojny. Stolicą jest Stormwind w północno-zachodnim Lesie Elwynn na kontynencie Azeroth. ** Przywódca: Wysoki Król Varian Wrynn ** SI:7 - tajna organizacja podejmująca nieoficjalne działania dla dobra Stormwind i Przymierza. ** Kościół Światła - organizacja będąca głównym klerem Świętego Światła, z siedzibą w Katedrze Światła. *** Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni - pierwotnie klerycy i wojownicy, których Alonsus Faol wyszkolił do służby kościołowi i walki z orczą Hordą. Przywódcą jest Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker. ** Milicja Morgan - niewielka grupa działająca pod przywództwem Morgan, próbująca odzyskać dla Przymierza Płonące Stepy. ** Brygada Ziem Zachodnich - organizacja militarna poświęcona ochronie Ziem Zachodnich. ** Nocna Straż - grupa bojowa chroniąca Knieję Zmierzchu. ** Kompania Bravo - grupa ludzi działająca w Górach Czerwonej Grani. ** Flota Stormwind - znacząca siła morska pozwalająca Stormwind na zamorską ekspansję. * Królestwo Dalaranu - miasto państwo założone przez magokratów poświęconych skatalogowaniu i odkryciu każdego zaklęcia, artefaktu i przedmiotu magicznego znanego ludzkości. Było pewnym wsparciem dla Sojuszu Lordaeron do czasu zniszczenia przez Plagę i Płonący Legion podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Później magowie niezłomnie pracowali nad odbudową swojego miasta, kryjąc ją za magiczną kopułą. Gdy zakończyli swoje dzieło, przenieśli stolicę na niebo nad Northrend, by pomóc w walce z Plagą i niebieskim stadem smoków. Kirin Tor deklarowało neutralność podczas Wojny przeciw Królowi Liszowi, lecz później przysięgło wierność Przymierzu, gdy się okazało, że Rozdzieracze Słońca sprzeniewierzali swoje środki, by wspomagać Hordę. ** Przywódcą jest Kirin Tor. * Theramore - założone przez ludzkich i elfich uchodźców, którzy podczas Trzeciej Wojny uciekli przed Plagą do Kalimdoru, pochodząc ze wszystkich narodów ludzi, lecz przede wszystkim z Lordaeron. Zniszczone przez Hordę na krótko przed odkryciem Pandarii. ** Przywódczynią była Lady Jaina Proudmoore. ** Jednostka Ekspedycyjna Północnej Strażnicy - jednostka ekspedycyjna wysłana przez Jainę, by wspomóc Przymierze w kampanii przeciw Garroshowi Hellscreamowi. * Stromgarde - był to pierwszy z wielkich narodów ludzi (początkowo znany jako Arathor, z których wykształciły się inne nacje. Stromgarde było silnie zaangażowane w Sojusz Lordaeron podczas Drugiej Wojny, lecz kłótnie o ziemię i różnice polityczne na temat sposobu rozwiązania kwestii orków skłoniły króla Thorasa Trollbane'a do opuszczenia Sojuszu. Państwo bardzo szybko upadło po Trzeciej Wojnie, tracąc większość stolicy i podległych jej terytoriów. Stolicą był Fort Stromgarde, lecz większość miasta została zajęta przez wrogów, a obecnie Punkt Uchodźców jest największym znanym osiedlem kontrolowanym przez Stromgarde. ** Lord Danath Trollbane - ostatni dziedzic tronu. ** Liga Arathoru - oddział królestwa walczący z Opuszczonymi. * Kul Tiras - stare królestwo handlarzy i żeglarzy. Znacznie ucierpiało podczas Drugiej Wojny, lecz udało mu się przetrwać Trzecią. Wielu mieszkańców przyłączyło się do korpusu ekspedycyjnego Jainy Proudmoore i pożeglowało do Kalimdoru, gdzie założyło Theramore, używając nawet tego samego godła. Stolicą jest Boralus, a ostatnią żywą dziedziczką lorda admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a pozostaje lady Jaina Proudmoore. * Poza regularnymi armiami królestw ludzkości niewielkie oddziały milicji z upadłego królestwa Lordaeron kontynuują walkę jako część Przymierza, opierając się nawale Opuszczonych i Plagi. * - od stuleci ludzie wykorzystują konie jako swoje wierzchowce. Królestwo Ironforge - Królestwo Ironforge składa się głównie z krasnoludzkiego klanu Bronzebeard, który po dziś dzień rezyduje w starożytnej stolicy krasnoludzkich klanów. Przysiągł on wierność jeszcze Sojuszowi, gdy orczy klan Krwawiącego Widma najechał Khaz Modan. Po Wojnie Trzech Młotów Bronzebeardowie przejęli kontrolę nad całym Ironforge. Podczas Kataklizmu król Magni Bronzebeard odprawił rytuał w sercu Starej Ironforge, który uchronił górę przed zawaleniem się, lecz w jego trakcie przemienił się w diamentowy posąg. Gdy do tego doszło, córka Magniego Moira ogłosiła, że jej syn jest prawowitym dziedzicem tronu. Aby uchronić państwo przed nową wojną klanów, przywódcy zdecydowali się stworzyć radę, która będzie rządziła krasnoludami i całym królestwem. Stolicą jest Ironforge w północnym Dun Morogh. * Królestwo Ironforge kontroluje liczne osiedla w całym Khaz Modan. * Przywódca: Rada Trzech Młotów. * Bronzebeardowie - dawno temu przejęli oni kontrolę nad całym Ironforge, lecz na skutek Kataklizmu królestwo zaczęła wstrząsać zawierucha polityczna. Bronzebeardowie zgodzili się na stworzenie Rady Trzech Młotów, by uchronić krasnoludy przed wojną domową. ** Liga Odkrywców - frakcja zajmująca się odkrywaniem pochodzenia krasnoludów, posiadająca przyczółki w Northrend, w tym obóz warowny w Burzowych Szczytach i niewielkie obozowisko w Wyjącym Fiordzie. ** Klan Stormpike - szanowany klan krasnoludów, znany z dobrego i wyrafinowanego smaku, sprzymierzony z królestwem Ironforge. * Wildhammerzy - klan mający siedzibę na Szczycie Aerie w Ostępach. Dawniej zamieszkiwał Ironforge oraz własną stolicę w Grim Batol, lecz oba domy zostały opuszczone po krasnoludzkiej wojnie domowej. Than Kurdran Wildhammer został mianowany dowódcą armii Przymierza na Wyżynach Półmroku, by zjednoczyć pomniejsze klany Wildhammerów, które odłączyły się od głównego klanu. Na Wyżynach wojuje on z klanem Smoczej Paszczy. Wśród Wildhammerów wyróżnia się nastepujące pomniejsze klany: ** Klan Firebeard ** Klan Thundermar ** Klan Mullan ** Klan Dunwald ** Klan Moore * Ciemne Żelazo - po latach wzajemnej wrogości w klanie doszło do rozłamu. Grupa pod przewodnictwem Moiry Thaurissan dołączyła do krasnoludów z Ironforge. * - Wildhammerzy szkolą gryfy do służby jako wierzchowce i towarzysze. * - krasnoludy podczas wielu wieków spędzonych w górach Khaz Modan oswoiły i zaprzyjaźniły się z żyjącymi tu kozłami, których obecnie używają jako wierzchowców. * - gdy Liga Odkrywców zaczęła działać w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy, musiała stawić czoła wielu niebezpieczeństwom, od trolli po dzikie bestie. Aby skutecznie walczyć z przeciwnościami, krasnoludy oswoiły występujące tu dziki. Najwspanialszym z nich jest silny i niebezpieczny Szynkość. Gnomeregan - kuzyni krasnoludów, którzy połączyli się ze swymi dawnymi sojusznikami, by zaoferować zaawansowaną technikę jako wsparcie dla Przymierza w walce z jego wrogami. Dawną stolicą było Gnomeregan w Dun Morogh, jednak zostało ono zajęte przez rasę troggów. Gnomy musiały uciekać i znalazły schronienie pod skrzydłami swych kuzynów w Ironforge, gdzie zbudowali Miasto Majstrów. Po Operacji Gnomeregan gnomy założyły Nowe Miasto Majstrów. * Przywódca: Wysoki Majster Gelbin Mekkatorque * Przyczółki gnomów można spotkać w Górach Krawędzi Ostrza w Outland oraz w Borealnej Tundrze w Northrend. * - niezwykle inteligentne i rezolutne gnomy stworzyły własny typ mechanicznego, zmotoryzowanego wierzchowca. * - tylko jeden z nich przyłączył się do swych dawnych kamratów. Darnassus - żyły w pokoju przez stulecia w cienistych lasach północnego Kalimdoru aż do czasu Trzeciej Wojny, kiedy za radą Medivha sprzymierzyli się z niedobitkami z Lordaeron oraz Hordą Thralla, by pokonać Archimonde'a w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal. Zakrojona na szeroką skalę wycinka drzew w Cienistej Dolinie poróżniła ich z Hordą, w związku z czym ich jedynymi sojusznikami pozostało Przymierze. Stolicą jest Darnassus wzniesione na nowym Drzewie Świata Teldrassil, które ostatnimi czasy zostało całkowicie uleczone. * Przywódcy: Tyrande Whisperwind oraz Malfurion Stormrage. * Nocne elfy kontrolują bezpośrednio liczne duże przyczółki, w tym Astranaar w Cienistej Dolinie, Fortecę Feathermoon w Feralas, port Lor'danel na Mrocznym Wybrzeżu oraz miasto Sylvanaar w Górach Krawędzi Ostrza. - ostatnimi czasy powrócili oni do społeczeństwa nocnych elfów po długim wygnaniu i podjęli próbę wyszkolenia nowych magów wśród nocnych elfów po Kataklizmie. * Przywódca: Arcymag Mordent Evenshade Nocne elfy sprzymierzyły się z wieloma siłami natury: * Dzieci Cenariusa - współpracują ściśle z nocnymi elfami w całym Kalimdorze. * - ci, którzy wspierają Przymierze, również współpracują z nocnymi elfami. * - wspierali elfy podczas Trzeciej Wojny. * Duszki - dominuje pogląd, że są to duchy poległych nocnych elfów, którzy po śmierci w dalszym ciągu wspierają swych braci jako budowniczowie. * Czarodziejskie smoki - te magiczne bestie są od dawna towarzyszami elfów. * - są tradycyjnymi wierzchowcami Strażniczek. * - inteligentne stworzenia służące jako latające wierzchowce. * Bagienne bestie - rzadkość, lecz jedna z nich wspiera Przymierze. Draenei z Lazurowej Mgły - eredarscy uchodźcy uciekającymi przed swymi zepsutymi braćmi, szukający sojuszników w walce przeciw Płonącemu Legionowi. Żyli oni w Draenorze aż do czasu wzrostu potęgi orków, a później uciekli przed Legionem i siłami Illidana Stormrage'a dzięki skradzionemy Exodarowi, jednym z satelitów Fortu Burz. Obecną stolicą jest Exodar, znajdujący się w zachodniej części Wyspy Lazurowej Mgły, u północno-zachodnich wybrzeży Kalimdoru. * Przywódca: Prorok Velen * Przyczółki draenei to Lazurowa Strażnica na Wyspie Lazurowej Mgły, Krwawa Strażnica na Wyspie Krwawej Mgły, Leśna Pieśń (współnie z nocnymi elfami) w Cienistej Dolinie, Harborage na Bagnie Smutków, Świątynia Telhamat na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia oraz Telredor w Zangarmarsh. * Dłoń Argusa - grupa draenejskich paladynów działająca w Azeroth. ** Przewodzi im Triumwirat Dłoni. - sekta, która dołączyła do niezmutowanych braci pod przewodnictwem Wróżbity Nobundo. Niektórzy, jak właśnie Nobundo, służą w Przymierzu jako szamani, a inni najmują się jako robotnicy w Exodarze. - draenei przywieźli ze sobą z Outland wielkie elekki, których używają jako wierzchowców. Naród Gilneas - będąc jednym z najpotężniejszych narodów ludzi Gilneas było współzałożycielem Sojuszu Lordaeron, jednak odgrodziło się od świata po Drugiej Wojnie, by uniknąć "wpływu obcych konfliktów". Worgeni Arugala sforsowali jednak Mur Szarej Grzywy i zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać klątwę wśród Gilneańczyków. Oficjalnie przyłączyli się do Przymierza, gdy nocne elfy uratowały ich przed inwazją Opuszczonych. Przez długie lata stolicą było miasto Gilneas w centrum krainy. Po Kataklizmie i inwazji na Gilneas uchodźcy osiedlili się w stolicy nocnych elfów Darnassus, w Wyjącym Dębie. - nie wszyscy Gilneańczycy stali się worgenami, niektórzy pozostali w stu procentach ludźmi. * Przywódca: Król Genn Greymane. * Wśród osad worgenów wymienić należy Przystań Zmierzchu, Burzową Dolinę i Port Keel w Gilneas, Surwich w Strzaskanej Krainie, Polanę Pazurzastej Gałęzi w Spaczonym Lesie oraz Krucze Wzgórze w Kniei Zmierzchu. * Front Wyzwolenia Gilneas skupia Gilneańczyków, którzy pozostali w kraju, by walczyć o jego wyzwolenie. Pandareni Tushui - Tushui to frakcja pandarenów z Wędrującej Wyspy, która zdecydowała się wstąpić w szeregi Przymierza, uważając, że ich poglądy są zbieżne. Tushui wiodą szlachetne życie dzięki medytacji, rygorystycznemu treningowi oraz wysokim wartościom moralnym. Nie posiadają oni własnej stolicy, a większość pandarenów zamieszkała w Stormwind, wraz z przywódczynią, która szkoli ambitnych mnichów Przymierza w ich osławionej sztuce walki. * Przywódczyni: Aysa Cloudsinger. Siły Przymierza Siły w Azeroth Niełatwy pokój pomiędzy Przymierzem a Hordą zawarty po Trzeciej Wojnie szybko został złamany, gdy liczne organizacje rzuciły się do walki na polach bitwy. * Liga Arathoru - główne oddziały królestwa Stromgarde. Aby pomóc Przymierzu w odbiciu Wyżyn Arathiańskich (oraz zapewnić sobie oraz Przymierzu dostęp do cennych surowców), Liga starła się w Basenie Arathiańskim z siłami Opuszczonych, gdzie niestrudzenie walczą o kontrolę nad bogatą krainą. Dawniej Lidze przewodził Sir Maximus Adams, a obecnie Radulf Leder. * Straż Stormpike'a - krasnoludzka ekspedycja do Doliny Alterac poszukująca reliktów przeszłości i skarbów, tocząca otwartą wojnę z orczym klanem Lodowego Wilka, który zamieszkuje południową część doliny. Przywódcą jest Generał Vanndar Stormpike rezydujący w Dun Baldar. * Strażniczki Srebrnego Skrzydła - nieustająca akcja wycinki drzew prowadzona przez klan Wojennej Pieśni nie pozostawiła Strażniczkom wyboru. Srebrne Skrzydło zostało zaangażowane do stawienia zmasowanego oporu, by wygnać orków z elfiej ojczyzny. Przywódczynią jest Su'ura Swiftarrow mieszkająca na Polanie Srebrnego Skrzydła. * Baradińscy Strażnicy - twarda armia mająca historyczne związki z fortecą Tol Barad. Strażnicy połączyli siły z Przymierzem w próbie odparcia Hordy, przejęcia kontroli nad strategicznie położoną wyspą i ponownego otwarcia tu ściśle strzeżonego więzienia. Pierwszym przywódcą był Diuk Reginald Baradin II, a obecnie Marcus Johnson. Outland * Synowie Lothara, ocaleli członkowie Ekspedycji Sojuszu wysłanej do Draenoru po Drugiej Wojnie, którzy połączyli siły z Przymierzem po ponownym otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu. * Przywódca: Danath Trollbane. * Zrzeszają przede wszystkim ludzi, wysokie elfy (komandosów z Quel'Thalas) oraz krasnoludy z klanu Wildhammer. * Posiadają bazy w Twierdzy Honoru na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia oraz w Fortecy Wildhammerów w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca. * Kurenai, lub "Odkupieni" - ocalały klan złamanych draenei zamieszkujący Nagrand. ** Przywódca: Arechron. Northrend * Awangarda Przymierza ** Ekspedycja Rycerstwa - główne siły ekspedycji Przymierza do Northrend, której pierwszym przywódcą był Wysoki Lord Bolvar Fordragon. *** Siódmy Legion - grupa weteranów dawnych wojen zaprzysięgła walce z Naxxramas na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. *** Brygada Ziem Zachodnich - weterani dawnej Milicji Ludowej, którzy mają za zadanie odnalezienie bezpiecznego przejścia na północne terytoria Northrend. *** Jednostka S - doborowa grupa żołnierzy działająca w Borealnej Tundrze. Założycielem oddziału był Radny Talbot, a przywódcą Thassarian. *** Jednostka Darkshire - doborowa grupa żołnierzy z Darkshire stacjonująca na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. *** Jednostka Goldshire - doborowa grupa żołnierzy z Goldshire stacjonująca w Wyjącym Fiordzie. ** Srebrny Pakt - bojowy trzon Wysokich elfów, które zjednoczyły się pod sztandarem Vereesy Windrunner i dołączyło do sił Przymierza w Northrend. Sprzeciwili się oni wpuszczeniem krwawych elfów do Dalaranu. ** Dzieci Mrozu - rezydująca w Burzowych Szczytach zagubiona rasa krasnoludów, której przewodzi Yorg Stormheart (okazuje się, że to Muradin Bronzebeard dotknięty amnezją), a później zastępuje go Velog Icebellow.. *** Frosthold jest ich miastem ojczystym i główną siedzibą. *** Dzieci Mrozu wykształciły szczególną więź z Orłami Burzowego Sztandaru. ** Liga Odkrywców, której przewodzi Brann Bronzebeard, poszukuje rzadkich artefaktów i śladów przeszłości krasnoludów. Pandaria * Operacja: Tarczowy Mur - siły Przymierza w Pandarii, stacjonujące w Lwim Kotwicowisku w Dziczy Krasarang. * Jinyu Perłowej Płetwy - frakcja jinyu mieszkająca w Nefrytowym Lesie tocząca ciągłą wojnę z hozenami. Byli pierwszą autochtoniczną rasą napotkaną przez ocalałych członków Przymierza, których statek rozbił się u wybrzeży Pandarii. Mimo że początkowo byli nieufnie nastawieni do obcych, weszli w skład sił Przymierza gdy okazało się, iż hozeni zbratali się z Hordą. Ich przywódcą jest Starszy Lusshan. * Ofensywa Kirin Tor - militarny kontyngent Kirin Tor przewodzący oddziałom Przymierza podczas walki o kontrolę nad Wyspą Grzmotu. Inne, mniejsze siły Przymierza: Sprzymierzeni z Przymierzem * Furbolgowie ze Twierdzy Spokojnej Sosny ** Wysoki Wódz Stillpine przewodzi grupie, która współpracuje z draenei i pozostaje w dobrych stosunkach z nocnymi elfami. * - ostatnimi czasy do Przymierza przyłączyło się wielu przedstawicieli tej rasy (ku zasmuceniu nowych elfickich sojuszników Przymierza), jednak niesnaski podczas wystąpienia Quel'Thalas z Sojuszu Lordaeron wciąż kładą się cieniem na wzajemnych stosunkach. Można ich spotkać w Stormwind, Dalaranie, a przed zniszczeniem również w Theramore. ** Wysokim elfom z Dalaranu prawdopodobnie przewodzi Vereesa Windrunner. ** Wysokim elfom z Gajówki Quel'Danil prawdopodobnie przewodzi Jalinde Summerdrake. ** Wodzem wysokich elfów z Fortecy Alleriańskiej jest Auric Sunchaser, który jest również przedstawicielem rasy u Słonecznej Studni. * Jednorożce - po utraceniu dostępu do sokołobiegaczy wysokie elfy zaczęły używać ich jako wierzchowców. * Szkarłatni Renegaci ze Szkarłatnego Klasztoru. ** Są to rebelianci próbujący przejąć kontrolę w Szkarłatnej Krucjacie dzięki wsparciu Przymierza. ** Według ich szalonego przywódcy celem ich działalności jest przemiana Undercity w "Szkarłatny Raj". ** Przywódca: Joseph. * Dzicy worgeni z sfory Krwawego Kła.. ** Dowodzone przez Ivara Bloodfanga stado sprzymierzyło się z Frontem Wyzwolenia Gilneas i Strażą Stormpike'a w walce przeciw Opuszczonym. * Treserzy Zimoszabli z Zimowiony są elitarnych nocnych elfów dosiadających szabli, którzy oferują swoje unikalne wierzchowce tym członkom Przymierza, którzy okażą się tego godni. Domniemani członkowie Poniższe grupy nie będąc oficjalnie członkami Przymierza zdecydowały się sprzymierzyć z tą organizacją: * Schronienie Zachodni Wiatr - po uzyskaniu pomocy w odbiciu miasta, pandareni ze Schronienia Zachodni Wiatr wsparli Przymierze. ** Przywódca: Starszy Tsulan * Osada Paw'don - jej mieszkańcy nie będąc formalnie członkami Przymierza udzielają jego przedstawicielom statusu sanktuarium. ** Przywódca: Sunke Khang. Dawni członkowie i sojusznicy * Królestwo Alterac - jeden z członków założycieli Sojuszu Lordaeron, który później go zdradził, pomagając Hordzie od samego początku Drugiej Wojny. Alterac później będzie wspierać wrogów Przymierza - najpierw udzielając pomocy Hordzie Draenoru, a później tworząc Syndykat i atakując Stromgarde. ** Przywódca: Aliden Perenolde * Królestwo Quel'Thalas - poniosło dotkliwe straty podczas inwazji Plagi, a większość ocalałych wysokich elfów przyjęła miano krwawych elfów". Ich przywódca, Kael'thas Sunstrider, na krótki czas przyłączył się do dawnych ludzkich i krasnoludzkich sojuszników tworząc Nowy Sojusz, jednak na skutek napięć na tle rasowym i wzajemnej nieufności krwawe elfy zostały oskarżone o zdradę i skazane na śmierć, ratując się przed nią ucieczką do Outland. Współcześnie regencja Quel'Thalas angażuje się w stosunki dyplomatyczne z Przymierzem, jednak pozostaje ona członkami Hordy. ** Przywódca: Lor'themar Theron. * Dzikie i okrutne taureńskie plemię Ponurego Totemu z Posterunku Ponurego Totemu w Górach Kamiennego Szponu przez krótki czas wspierało Przymierze w walce z Hordą. Później współpraca ustała, gdyż u strategów Przymierza pojawił się plan usunięcia ich wodza. ** Przzywódca: Grundig Darkcloud * Orczy klan Roześmianej Czaszki sprzymierzył się z Ekspedycją Sojuszu w Draenorze. W zamian za pomoc w rozprawieniu się z wrogimi klanami o opanowaniu północnych rubieży Draenoru, Mogor użyczył Sojuszowi swoich żołnierzy i przekazał mu Księgę Medivha. Co zaskakujące, Mogor dotrzymał słowa, chociaż pozostawiono go na pastwę losu, gdy Draenor został rozerwany na kawałki. Orczy członkowie Roześmianej Czaszki skończyli jako fel orkowie, a Mogor (lub ogr o tym samym imieniu) zginął na piasku Kręgu Krwi. ** Przywódca: ogrzy mag Mogor Ważniejsi przywódcy * Król Terenas Menethil II † * Lord Anduin Lothar † * Lord Uther Przynoszący Światło† ** Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker * Wysoki Król Anasterian Sunstrider * Książę Arthas Menethil † * Król Magni Bronzebeard †? * Wysoki Król Varian Wrynn ** Książę Anduin Wrynn ** Wysoki Lord Bolvar Fordragon †? * Wysoka Kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind * Archidruid Malfurion Stormrage * Lady Jaina Proudmoore * Rada Trzech Młotów * Król Genn Greymane * Wysoki Majster Gelbin Mekkatorque * Prorok Velen * Arcymag Antonidas * Wielki Admirał Daelin Proudmoore * Wysoki Generał Turalyon * Król Thoras Trollbane †? ** Danath Trollbane Historia Sojusz Lordaeron :Główny artykuł: Alliance of Lordaeron. Obecne Przymierze jest spadkobiercą idei Sojuszu Lordaeronu, który został stworzony dzięki staraniom króla Terenasa II z Lordaeron i Lorda Anduina Lothara z królestwa Stormwind pięć lat po zakończeniu Pierwszej Wojny. Ludzie, Krasnoludy, gnomy i wysokie elfy zjednoczyli się przeciw orkowej Hordzie. Po Drugiej Inwazji thumb|Ważne postacie Trzeciej Wojny, od lewej: [[Muradin Bronzebeard|Muradin Rudobrody, Antonidas, Uther Lightbringer, oraz Książe Kael'thas.]] Zdarzenia Drugiej Inwazji, czyli Trzeciej wojny wywołały egzotyczny sojusz pomiędzy uchodźcami z Przymierza, nocnymi elfami i Hordą. Połączenie sił obrońców Azeroth pozwoliło na pokonanie Płonącego Legionu podczas Bitwy o Górę Hyjal. O ile sojusz nocnych elfów i kalimdorskiego Przymierza z Theramore czele okazał się trwały, to pomiędzy nimi a Hordą szybko zaczęły narastać napięcia. Wraz z upadkiem Lordaeron i zniszczeniem północych królestw, odbudowane miasto Stormwind stało się sercem Przymierza, a krasnoludy z Ironforge stały się ich najtrwalszym i najbliższym geograficznie sojusznikiem. Gnomy z Gnomeregan nie były w stanie udzielić pomocy podczas Trzeciej Wojny, będąc zajętymi własnymi sprawami - inwazją troggów na ich miasto. Jako że zagrożenie nijak miało się do potęgi Plagi, gnomy zdecydowały się samodzielnie ruszyć w bój. Ostatecznie zostały zmuszone do ucieczki z miasta, a ich król, Gelbin Mekkatorque, osiadł w Ironforge. Mając dług u swoich sojuszników za gościnność w trudnych czasach, gnomy ponownie zaoferowały Przymierzu swoje usługi. Z kolei nocne elfy, które musiały zmierzyć się z utratą nieśmiertelności i światem poza ich ukochanymi lasami zdecydowały, iż muszą poszukać wsparcia poza nimi. Z powodu konfliktu z orkami o wycinkę lasów w Kotlinie Wojennej Pieśni nocne elfy ostatecznie przyłączyły się do Przymierza. Pod nieobecność władcy, Kael'thasa Sunstridera, lord regent Quel'Thalas Lor'themar Theron rozważał różne możliwe sojusze, jednak na skutek nieudanych negocjacji z Przymierzem stwierdził, że nie można trzeci raz wchodzić do tej samej rzeki i dołączył do zreformowanej Hordy. Niewielka grupa wysokich elfów, którzy nie zostali sin'dorei wybrała ostatnimi czasy stowarzyszenie z Przymierzem. Parę lat później draenei, przyłączyli się do Przymierza, a ich stolicą został rozbity statek. Unieruchomieni z daleka od domu, założyli nową bazę w Azeroth, na ruinach Exodaru, zyskując zaufanie i pomoc Przymierza. Na skutek Kataklizmu kolejna rasa zdecydowała się dołączyć do Przymierza: worgeni z Gilneas, których nocne elfy uratowały przed niechybną zagładą podczas inwazji Opuszczonych na ich kraj. Z kolei po odkryciu Pandarii część pandarenów z Wędrującej Wyspy wybrała stowarzyszenie z ludźmi i ich sojusznikami. Organizacja , Pół-elf, Nocny elf, Krasnolud, oraz Człowiek.]] i, Krasnolud z klanu Wildhammer i Gnom.]] Przymierze nie jest jednolitą całością, ale obustronną koalicją militarnej i ekonomicznej pomocy. Wyspa Theramore powinna być właściwie uważana za dom nowego Przymierza, ale mieszkańcy i dowództwo Stormwind nie chcą tego zaakceptować. Niezdolność Stormwind do utrzymania potęgi sojuszu Theramore i Nocnych elfów, zrobiła wielką lukę we współpracy między dwoma kontynentami. Przez to dzisiejsze Przymierze jest praktycznie dwoma Przymierzami, nie tylko działającymi osobno, ale i nie lubiącymi się. W przeszłości pewne reguły, zwyczaje i przepisy były przeszkodą wzajemnych działań w całym Przymierzu. To rozleniwiło współpracę i znacznie spowolniło tempo, w którym Przymierze było w stanie odzyskać swoje dawne ziemie i cieszyć się chwałą. Pomimo problemów i intryg wewnątrz dowództwa, wszystkie części Przymierza chcą jego odbudowy i wszyscy jego członkowie są nieufni wobec Hordy. Według książek RPG, (Ziemie tajemnic, Ziemie konfliktów i Przewodnik gracza Przymierza), około 800,000 dusz należy do sprzymierzonych ras na obu kontynentach (opierając się na liczbie członków Kościoła Świętej Światłości, jak podaje Przewodnik gracza Przymierza). Chociaż Jaina Proudmoore u Tyrande Whisperwind świetnie dowodzą swoimi siłami w Kalimdorze, Lady Katrana Prestor ze Stormwindu stara się doprowadzić do zguby Przymierze we Wschodnich Królestwach. Jednak została w końcu pojmana i król Varian Wrynn zajął należne mu miejsce na tronie. Nawet teraz Ludzie są klejem, który utrzymuje Przymierze razem, są najbardziej liczną i dyplomatyczną spośród pięciu ras. Jednak siłą napędową Przymierza są Nocne elfy, które posiadają najbardziej aktywne militarnie jednostki — podczas gdy armia Stormwind siedzi bezczynnie za murami miasta. Wszystko może się zmienić, skoro wrócił król Varian Wrynn. Dwa Przymierza Chociaż nie ma żadnego oficjalnego dekretu, Przymierze podzielone jest na dwie części: jedna z nich znajduje się na Kalimdorze, a druga we Wschodnich Królestwach. Mieszkańcy, którzy mieszkają na wschodzie, odrzucili tych mieszkających na zachodzie, ponieważ doszli do wniosku, iż wojna z Płonącym Legionem dobiegła końca i skończyła się wygraną Przymierza. Jednak wciąż nękające demony, nekromanci, nieumarli, czarnoksiężnicy i łotrzykowie Hordy udowadniają, że jednak tej wygranej nie było. Jeśli ci bohaterowie, którzy rzekomo wygrali tę wojnę, są tacy potężni, to czemu nie pomogli pokonać nieumarłych i nie odzyskali własnych ziem? Nowe Przymierze zaatakowało przygodnie Durotar bez zgody Theramore i przez ryzykowne poczynania admirała Proudmoore'a, miasto zostało niemal zburzone. Pomimo tego większość mieszkańców miasta zgadzała się z siłami, które zaatakowały Durotar, nie zważając na to, że Orkowie mogą zaatakować ich dom. Słabości Pomimo tego, iż Przymierze zbudowało pokaźną armię w przeciągu ostatnich lat, znajdując siłę w różnorodności oraz swojej liczbie, istnieją wciąż słabe punkty, które przeciwnicy Przymierza mogą wykorzystać w walce. Duma Przymierze jest bardzo dumne z siebie. Ich ludzie są wyrafinowani i nauczyli się posługiwać magią tajemną oraz inżynierią. Nawet po trzech krwawych wojnach, wciąż przedstawiają siebie jako mądrzejszych niż Horda i wierzą, że siła umysłu jest lepsza od siły mięśni. Sądzili tak nawet wtedy, gdy walczyli ramię w ramię z Hordą w Trzeciej Wojnie i zobaczyli jak Horda bardzo się zmieniła. Przymierze lekceważyło ich, zwłaszcza nową Hordę pod wodzą Thralla, lecz szybko pożałowali tego widząc zdolności i przebiegłość przeciwnika. Magia tajemna Pomimo tego, że Przymierze nauczyło się korzystać z magii tajemnej (Arcane), nie jest to magia najwyższych lotów. Magowie są słabi i łatwo ich zabić, jeśli przeciwnik przełamie się przez barierę ochronną. Mają jednak wielką przewagę w walce na dystans i potrafią siać wtedy prawdziwe zniszczenie. Fizyczna siła Przednie szeregi armii Przymierza zawsze są narażone na ataki fizycznie silniejszej Hordy, zwłaszcza Orków i Taurenów. Jednak Krasnoludy, choć nie tak silni fizycznie jak Orkowie czy Taureni, mogą sporo zdziałać ze swoim niskim wzrostem i krępą budową ciała (po odkryciu ich tytanicznego pochodzenia, jest to całkiem jasne). Na dodatek, niedawno przybyli Draenei są bardzo silni i stanowią wielkie wsparcie dla armii Przymierza. Mocne strony Technologia Technologicznie Przymierze jest silne dzięki inwencji Gnomów i Krasnoludów. Ciężko opancerzone pojazdy z potężnymi działami bardzo często pomagają przejąć dobrze bronione budowle oraz skutecznie obniżają morale przeciwnika. Widok trzech bądź czterech opancerzonych pojazdów może zniszczyć odwagę nieprzyjaciela bez wystrzelenia choćby jednego pocisku. Pomimo tego strzelają. Wojna jest podstawowym motorem rozwijania technologii. Krasnoludy z Ironforge wynalazły broń palną oraz proch strzelniczy przeciwko swoim wrogom w walce. Latające maszyny Gnomów początkowo przeznaczone były tylko do zwiadów, teraz są wyposażone w działa i bomby. Tak więc Krasnoludy z Ironforge są bardziej zaawansowane technologicznie niż Taureni z Mulgore, a ci z kolei są bardziej zaawansowani niż, powiedzmy, Koboldy albo Troggowie. Przymierze rozwija swoją technologię w sposób nowy: Ludzie używają technologii jako potężnego narzędzia. Gnomy i Krasnoludy projektują nowe bronie, przyrządy oraz pojazdy, które mogą przynieść korzyść Ludziom w trakcie wojny. Krasnoludy i Gnomy są prawdziwymi mistrzami pary i mosiądzu; dla nich kuźnia oraz podstęp zawsze były sposobem na życie. Zdolność do tworzenia wymyślnych broni destrukcji mówi nam o zmyśle wojennym. Ich broń palna stała się respektowanym aspektem ich kultury. Krasnoludzcy strzelcy, tak samo jak czołgiści, są darzeni szczerym uznaniem za ich umiejętność posługiwania się machinami wojennymi. Oczywistą rzeczą jest to, że wszystkie rasy Przymierza na polach bitewnych są niesamowicie wdzięczni takim urządzeniom jak: broń palna, granaty, dynamity, działa czy bomby, które są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dla nieprzyjaciela. Taktyczne mistrzostwo Przymierze stworzyło bardzo liczną armię by stawić czoła Hordzie i innym wrogom na polu walki. Wojna nigdy nie była nieznajomą dla Przymierza. Chociaż niektóre z jego ras są słabe fizycznie, braki nadrabiają inteligencją. Strategia w walce to pierwszy krok do zwycięstwa - Przymierze często więc ją wykorzystuje. Jeśli mają przewagę liczebną, przygniatają przeciwnika swoimi tarczami i mieczami. Mają wielu magów i czarnoksiężników, którzy znają magię tajemną, którzy atakują spoza linii frontu. Posiadają również wspaniałą piechotę z Krasnoludami i Draenei, która okazała się być bardzo elastyczna na polu walki. Przymierze jest również znane ze swojej ciężkiej kawalerii ludzkich rycerzy i paladynów, którzy nie raz przełamywali szeregi Orków, demonów i nieumarłych. Ci konni wojownicy symbolizują siłę Przymierza. Zwykle używają taktyki skrzydłowej, łucznicy Nocnych elfów w połączeniu z nowoczesną technologią, odwracają losy bitwy na korzyść Przymierza. Ich dowódcy są inteligentni, studiują sztukę wojenną od najmłodszych lat i dlatego są zdolnymi i zręcznymi przywódcami, którzy w pełni wykorzystują potencjał własnych armii. Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Alliance Kategoria:Organizacje